Coca
[[Datei:Santa_Coca_Fronleichnam.jpg|thumb|St. Georg bekämpft Santa Coca in Monção.]]Die Coca (auch Cuca, Cucuy ''oder ''Cucui) ist ein Fabelwesen aus dem spanisch- und portigiesischsprachigen Raum, welches manchmal als Drache dargestellt wird. Etymologie Coca ist die weibliche Form des Namens Coco. Coco stammt aus Gallizien oder Portugal, wo côco einen kürbisköpfigen Geist beschreibt"Coco". Diccionario de la lengua española. Real Academia Española. Das Wort coco bedeutet in Spanich und Portugiesisch allgemein Kopf oder SchädelA Portuguese-English Dictionary, Band 243,Seite 1958. In Lateinamerica sind die Bezeichnungen Cuca und Cuco verbreitetWikipedia: Coco (folklore) (englisch). Der Name soll auch mit dem Namen der Cockatrice (span. cocatrix oder cocodrilo) verwandt seinTeatro y Espectáculos Públicos en Galicia: La Coca (spanisch). Beschreibung Die Beschreibungen der so bezeichneten Fabelwesen gehen weit auseinander. Im Groben entsprechen sie dem englischen Bugbear oder deutschen Butzemännern oder Schraten, also Kinderschreckfiguren und Verkörperungen irrationaler AngstThe Year's Work in Modern Languages Study. Als solche Figuren entführen und fressen Coco und Coca Kinder, die sich nicht benehmen oder ihren Eltern nicht gehorchen. Zu diesem Zweck verstecken sie sich in Form dunkler Schatten auf Dächern. Darstellungen der Coco und Coca neigen dazu, nur Köpfe zu sein. So werden z.B. die Jack O’Lantern (Kürbislampen) der modernen Halloween-Tradition ebenfalls als Coco bezeichnet. Auch der Name der Kokosnuss leitet sich davon abWikipedia: Coco (folklore) (englisch). Coca-Festspiele Eine Repräsentation der Coca ist jedoch die Form eines weiblichen Drachen, welcher auf der iberischen Halbinsel früher Teil vieler Festspiele war. In Monção in Portugal gibt es noch heute ein solches Festspiel im Rahmen der Fronleichnamsprozession, welches den Kampf zwischen Santa Coca und St. Georg darstellt. Gelingt es Santa Coca, St. Georg zu besiegen, indem sie dessen Pferd erschreckt, wird ein schlechtes Erntejahr und eine Hungersnot kommen. Gewinnt jedoch der Ritter, indem er dem Drachen ein Ohr und die Zunge abschneidet, kommt ein gutes ErntejahrViolet Alford: The Feast of Santiago in Galicia 1956 (englisch). Dennoch feuern die Zuschauer Santa Coca an. Santa Coca soll im Fluss Rio Miño leben. Ähnliche Festspiele gibt es auch noch in BetanzosClodio González Pérez: A Coca de Betanzos (spanisch) und Redondela in Galizien (Spanien). Die Legende hinter diesen Festspielen erzählt von einem Drachen, der aus dem Meer kam und junge Frauen verschlang, bis die jungen Männer der jeweiligen Stadt ihn besiegten. Der Drache soll laut der Legende aus Redondela im Ria von Vigo lebenRodríguez Adrados, Francisco (1975), Festival, Comedy and Tragedy: The Greek Origins of Theatre, Brill Archive, Seite 380, ISBN 90-04-04313-6. Auch in Kuba gibt es derartige Festspiele, hier wird die Kreatur Tarasca genanntCuba Headlines: Cuba Revives Tarasca Tradition After 200 Years englisch, was sich vermutlich vom Tarasque der französischen Folklore ableitet. Weitere drachenartige Darstellungen Die älteste Beschreibung der Coca stammt aus dem Livro 3 de Doações de D. Afonso III aus dem Jahr 1274, wo sie als großer Fisch dargestellt wird. In Katalonien ist die Cuca fera de Tortosa ein schildkrötenartiges Monster mit Drachenklauen und Drachenkopf, welches jede Nacht drei Katzen und drei Menschenkinder frisstFarb Hernandez, Jo (2005), Forms of Tradition in Contemporary Spain, Univ. Press of Mississippi, Seite 95, ISBN 978-1-57806-750-3. Andere Varianten der Cuca fera sind Teil von Festspielen in verschiedenen Städten im Nordosten Spaniens. Die älteste davon ist vermutlich die Cucafera de MontblancCucafera de Montblanc, eine der bekanntesten aber die Cucafera de . Sie alle werden mit rundlichen, schildkrötenartigen Körpern dargestellt, in die mehrere Menschen passen, die das Untier steuern können. Mythologische sind sie mit dem Tarasque Frankreichs verwandtRicard Morant & Miquel Peñarroya i Prat (1995), Llenguatge i cultura: per a una ecologia lingüística, (Biblioteca lingüística catalana), Universität Valencia, Seite 165, ISBN 9788437018423. In Brasilien ist die Cuca ein weiblicher Alligator, der in Kinderbüchern als Bösewicht erscheint. Häufig wird sie als Anthropomorphes Krokodil dargestellt. Abgeleitet ist diese Darstellung von der drachenartigen Coca der portugiesischen FolkloreWikipedia: Coco (folklore) (englisch). In Palma de Mallorca erzählt man sich die Legende vom Drachen von Na Coca, der im 18. Jahrhundert dort sein Unwesen getrieben haben soll. In der Populärkultur *Die Alola-Form des Pokémon Kokowei ist eine Kokosnusspalme vom Typ Pflanze/Drache, weshalb vermutet wird, dass sie auf der Coca basiert. *Die Cuca Fera ist ein Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XIV. Quellen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Amerikanische Drachen Kategorie:Drake